marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackout (Lilin) (Earth-616)
, , , Deathwatch | Relatives = Lilith (ancestor, grandmother or great-grandmother); Lilin (relatives and ancestors) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Mechanically enhanced claws and fangs. Chalk-white skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, enforcer | Education = | Origin = Lilin, a descendant of Lilith; "half-demon" | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Javier Saltares | First = Ghost Rider Vol 3 2 | Quotation = I fought my share of psychos as Ghost Rider,' but he was one of the worst. He'll find out what you care about most and take it from you. No one's off limits -- women, kids... and he'll commit murder with less thought than you and I give to what size coffee we want. | Speaker = Danny Ketch | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins Blackout is a demonic being known as a Lilin a race of demons spawned by Lilith, the self-professed Mother of Demons. He is immortal or extremely long-lived. It is undetermined if the first generation of Lilin were demon/human hybrids, the result of Lilith mating with other demons, or creations of some other type. Lilith and her children led a campaign of terror and death against humanity, but at some point, Atlantean magicians incarcerated her within the belly of a Leviathan, after which many of the Lilin were killed off by their adversaries. Some survived, either escaping to other dimensions or assimilating themselves into humanity. For thousands of years, Lilith's children awaited her return. Ghost Rider Initially employed by the demonic crimelord Deathwatch, he fought the Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch), and was disfigured in the battle when he was scorched by hellfire by trying to bite through Ghost Rider's jacket. This caused him to become Ghost Rider's sworn arch-enemy. At the NYU Medical Center, Blackout sneaks in and kills the janitor, and begins working his way towards a specific room. He locates the room of Barbara Ketch, and began telling her that he knows all about her brother, that he's been watching him and knows that he's the Ghost Rider. He plans on causing Dan unendurable pain, beginning with her, and then kills her. Blackout is following Dan around, killing people that he meets up with including Ted Larsen and his priest Father McDonald. Ghost Rider rides out trying to find out what's going on, when he runs into a couple of Morlocks. One of Blackout's earliest victims is the Morlock; Pixie. The Morlocks had been in conflict over a plan to change babies into mutated forms. Ghost Rider's incorrect belief it was Blackout behind the vanishing of babies brings the attention of the real Blackout. Though the children are rescued safely, with the assistance of X-Factor, Blackout manages to kill Pixie and escape. In New York City, two sewer workers are sent to investigate why there is a major blockage, and discover dozens of bodies causing the problem. But before they can get out, Blackout adds two more bodies to the pile. Blackout visits Deathwatch, and informs him of his progress, Deathwatch then calls H.E.A.R.T. to tell them to ready their trap. Ghost Rider, John Blaze, H.E.A.R.T., Blackout, and Deathwatch's men all collide in Central Park. In the end, Blackout was stopped when John shoots Ghost Rider while he is holding Blackout, resulting in Blackout's facing being further burned. Blackout killed Dan Ketch, trapping the Ghost Rider on the mortal plane. Return of Lilith Lilith found a away to return to the mortal plain. Around this time, Blackout went on a murderous rampage through Central Park, leading to a hostage situation with the police. He later became allied with Lilith, the demon-goddess, who claimed she was his great-grandmother.Blackout would team up with many super-powered offspring of Lilith, all doing her will. Lilith has Pilgrim lead her to one of her lost children, Skinner. He's married and has a son now, but she demands that he fulfill his obligations. So he kills his family, and then goes on the hunt for Blaze. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider is continuing to hunt down Nakota, who is being transported around by Pilgrim to act as bait for Ghost Rider. In Greenland, Lilith has regenerated her children inside her, but she needs one of them to help her give birth to them, so she calls out into the world. Outcast answers his mothers call and slashing her open, her previously consumed children are reborn, more powerful than before. Blackout and Pilgrim head out immediately to kill Ghost Rider, and they intercept him and Seer on their way to the Night Club. They are caught by surprise, and Blackout threatens Ghost Rider with killing Mrs. Ketch again, and Pilgrim takes them to Forest Hills. There, Blackout holds her hostage, but Ghost Rider once again manages to drive them off, only to have Centurious arrive and takes Mrs. Ketch for himself, telling Ghost Rider that he will find him if he wants to see her alive again. Doctor Strange and the Midnight Son's are besieged at Doc's Sanctum. When Doc tries to freeze time, Lilith interferes and splits him into three entities. Sister Nil kills Imei and Doc has to destroy his own Sanctum. Blackout, Dark Legion and Meatmarket attacked Vengeance police precinct. He then went after an Ketch's friend Stacy Dolan. They were distracted by the arrival of Dr. Strange and other Midnight Sons. They cast a spell that protected the people from being seen by Lilin. It nearly killed Morbius to overcome his dark Lilin side but the Midnight Sons are hell-bent on finishing the job. Burning to Death Linda Wei tired of Blackout manipulating her, and informed Ghost Rider to where his next attack would be. Ghost Rider managed to save the family, but on that evening's news broadcast, Linda confessed everything and attempted to kill herself with a gun, she was stopped by Blackout from killing herself, but then he turned around and killed her himself on live television. He was finally being captured by Ghost Rider. He was hoisted and chained over the World Trade Center where he is thought to have burned to death. Raft He however survived and was locked up in the maximum security prison the Raft. Much later, was seen among the escaping villains in the prison breakout at the Raft. Hood's Gang He joined the Hood's criminal army. It was created to take advantage of the chaos created due to the Superhuman Registration Act. He was active with the group during the Secret Invasion of the Skrulls, where they worked with the heroes to defeat the alien army. He worked with the team on various missions, including facing the New Avengers. Zadkiel Blackout was recruited by the fallen Angel Zadkiel and helped in Dan Ketch's attack and murder of the Caretaker before battling Johnny Blaze. He later assembled a "task-force" of Ghost-Rider foes in order to hunt down and destroy both the Ketch & Blaze Ghost Riders. Later, he attacked the church filled with the gun armed nuns alongside Orb, Deacon and the new Vengeance. He cloaks the place in darkness, threatening and mocking the nuns, but is stopped by being shot with bullets covered in holy water. Blackout runs away screaming in pain into the night. Siege He and the rest of the Hood crew took part in the Siege of Asgard. He was arrested along with the rest of the gang. He was imprisoned back in the Raft. Fear Itself Blackout and Deathwatch later joined the D.O.A. (Department of Occult Armaments) and worked with Skadi in attacking to town of Dayton, Ohio. Alejandra Jones became the new Ghost Rider who is able to defeated the demonic duo He later returned to fight an army of heroes facing Sin. Superior Spider-Man Blackout kidnapped Superior Spider-Man's "Aunt May" and held hostage in exchange for technology. However Spider-Man hunted him down and when he tried to bite Spidey on the neck, but he was electrocuted due to metal plating. He then tortured Blackout, ripping out his teeth and claws. It's during the torture he begged for forgiveness and agreed to spread the word that "Peter Parker is off limits", and then continued to burn him using ultraviolet radiation. | Powers = Due to his demonic heritage as a Lilin, Blackout possesses a variety of superhuman powers. * Superhuman Strength: Blackout possesses superhuman strength, one of the more common powers possessed by demons or beings with some degree of demonic heritage. At his peak, Blackout can lift about 2 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Blackout can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Blackout's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. At his peak, he can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Blackout's body was somewhat tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human, possibly a by-product of his superhuman strength. Blackout's body could withstand the rigors of great impact forces. He could withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being struck by someone possessing a lower level degree of superhuman strength, that would severely injure or kill a human being. * Superhuman Agility: Blackout's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Blackout's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of a normal human. * Superhuman Sight: Blackout's eyesight is heightened to a degree well beyond that of a normal human. He can see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, even to the point of being able to see perfectly in near-total darkness. * Darkness Creation: Blackout, befitting the name he uses, is able to psionically extinguish any natural or artificial light source within his immediate vicinity. Supernatural light sources like Ghost Rider's hellfire are not affected by Blackout's power. * Healing Factor: Blackout possesses regenerative healing capabilities. | Abilities = Hand-to-Hand-Combat: Blackout is a formidable hand to hand combatant and is also experienced in wrestling techniques. He is also a highly trained acrobat, which he uses in combination with his great agility to use a unique freestyle type of fighting that he combines with his more conventional fighting skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ultraviolet Radiation: Blackout's skin is extremely sensitive to light. Exposure to direct sunlight causes his skin to burn rapidly. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Blackout possessed mechanically enhanced fangs and claws that he can use in combat situations. These enhancements were some form of implants and not part of his natural physiology. The claws were extremely sharp and, coupled with his strength, were able to rend most conventional materials, including some types of metals. Later, upon his death and rebirth as one of Lilith's children, Blackout's fangs and claws became a natural part of his physiology. | Notes = * Blackout has posed as a Vampire, and is sometimes confused or presented/described as such. | Trivia = | Links = }} pt:br- Blackout (Lilin) (Terra-616) Category:Photokinesis Category:Human/Demon Hybrids Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Blackout (Lilin) (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Acrobats Category:Pseudo-Vampiric Beings